Tales of Femslash Week Day 2: Passion
by leandra1709
Summary: An entry for the Tales of Femslash Week on tumblr. The Day 2 theme is passion. Rita gets a surprise visit from Estelle a long time after their adventure, and feelings get shared. Slightly nsfw


When she opened the door, she wished she could go back to the big adventure Yuri had unknowingly dragged her into. Rita had been used to being alone, but ever since everyone went their separate ways, she was not happy anymore. It had been a very long time, but she couldn't leave those feeling alone. She especially missed one person.

"E-Estelle?!"

The pink haired girl stood in the doorway and waved, with a small smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

Estelle held her hand up to her mouth, "Oh, am I bothering you? I'm sorry, Rita, I just thought I would come by for a surprise visit."

Rita turned away, her face turning red, "N-no, I'm not bothered. It's just been a while and I-"

There was a moment of silence. Estelle tilted her head to the side, "Rita?"

Waving her hand in the air, Rita stepped out of the doorway, "Nevermind. Just, come in, I guess."

Estelle bowed her head and smiled, "Thank you very much."

The two girls made their way inside Rita's small home, climbing the ladder to her second floor, and sitting on the bed. Rita had trouble making eye contact with Estelle, her heart was beating fast, and her palms felt sweaty. Luckily her gloves helped hide that part.

Mumbling, "S-so, what made you want to come see me," Rita's eyes darted over to Estelle, then looked away again.

Estelle smiled and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling, "I miss you."

A shock went throughout the mage's body, "Huh?" Her hands were grasped by the other girl and she found herself staring into the other's eyes.

"Rita, while we were going around the world, you took such good care of me. I've never had anyone care about me like that before."

Their eyes wouldn't break contact. Rita felt herself tremble, "I-it was nothing. It doesn't matter."

Estelle's eyes lowered to the ground and she let go of Rita's hands, "Oh."

There was another moment of silence. Frustration bubbled up inside of Rita, and she groaned.

"Are you okay, Rita?"

"No, I don't know why I'm acting like this is nothing, the truth is," she buried her face in her hands, "I care about you. I think I love you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since we last saw each other."

Estelle giggled, "I'm glad you told me."

The two girls looked at each other before Estelle moved forward, closing her eyes. Rita closed her eyes as well, and felt a pair of soft, warm lips press up against hers. A fuzzy feeling went throughout her body and she moved closer to Estelle, until their bodies were pressing together. Rita felt Estelle's soft lumps pushing into her own chest and she pulled away quickly, blushing.

"Rita?"

Rita's cat-like instincts kicked in and she lunged towards the princess, kissing her again and grasping at her bust.

"Oh, Rita," it was Estelle's turn to blush.

The girls fell backwards on the bed, Rita's hands finding their way under Estelle's clothes. Estelle began to reciprocate, untying the bows on the mage's outfit.

A knock at the door and the sound of the door opening caused them both to freeze.

"Hey Ristelle, we're here," Yuri's familiar voice rang out, "Uh, hey, where are you?"

His footsteps were heard walking to the ladder, as Rita and Estelle both hurried to fix their clothes and hair, sitting up quickly.

Estelle coughed, "Um, I forgot that Yuri mentioned he might be bringing the other's here to see you as well."

Rita covered her face, "Great."

Yuri's head poked up over the ladder, and a smirk appeared, "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing! Get out," Rita yelled and threw a pillow at him, knocking him off the ladder. A thud was heard and Karol's voice shrieked.

"Yuri! Are you okay?!"

Estelle stood up and offered her hand to Rita, "Well, let's go see everyone. We can always finish this later."

Rita's face turned red, but a smile overcame her, "Um, yeah," she took Estelle's hand and they went downstairs together.


End file.
